The Impossible Dream
:"''It's DIFFERENT TO THE IMPOSSIBLE QUIZ GRRRRR". --Splapp-Me-Do '''The Impossible Dream' is a game that was being developed by Splapp-Me-Do, as a spiritual successor to the Impossible Quiz series. The project has been stated to be cancelled. However, a new entry in the Impossible Quiz series was eventually made, The Impossible Quizmas. Through his Tumblr page, "Splapp's Super Sputum", he has been revealing random bits of information about the game. Below is a summary of what has been confirmed so far Gameplay *The player's main objective in the game is to complete tasks, which will present themselves as either dreams or nightmares. It is known there will be more than one variation for some tasks. *Screenshots revealed feature a meter in the top-left hand corner that has the skull of a horned animal on its end and a numerical counter. On the opposite end, there's a red clock that also has a counter on it, as well as a long rope/fuse attached to it surrounding the entire screen. *He also revealed screens that seem to indicate successfully completing a task (a thumbs up with the words "LOL, OK" on it) and failing to do so (a cross with the word "BUGGER"). *The style of gameplay is going to be similar to that of the WarioWare games. *The game is more likely to consist purely of gameplay, with the main focus being to make the game fun first. Splapp has stated that if people like it and he makes a sequel, he might consider adding a plot. *When asked if the game was going to feature tasks inspired by video games, Splapp answered they will consist mostly of original ideas. *The game is going to have a feature called the "Dream Journal", a photo album that will be updated with every new dream (task) encountered so far during gameplay, each of them represented by a photo. Interacting with the revealed pictures will give the player information on the cause and the advice suggested for said dream, as well as its number and the corresponding value the red clock had during it. Comparisons with the Quizzes *Splapp's trying to make the game more fun and less frustrating than the Quiz games, though it will feature their usual insanity. *There will be no questions in the game, only tasks ("dreams"). Splapp hasn't yet decided how many tasks there are going to be, so he's trying to make as much as possible. *There won't be any bombs, though the red clock seen in some of the screenshots might be intended to work similarly. *There aren't going to be Power-ups, either, since it's not the kind of game where the player would need them. *Unlike the Quiz games, "The Impossible Dream" isn't something you have to get to the end of. *Splapp doesn't know if the game will require having a Tab key protection like the Quizzes, though he has stated it's possible. *This game might probably be easier than the Quizzes, due to not following their "lose your lives and restart" formula. Characters *Characters from Splapp's other works may reappear in this game (e.g. Violence the Strawberry, which appeared in one of the revealed screenshots, confirming his return since his last appearance in The Impossible Quiz 2). *One of the tasks is known to feature a concerned-looking dolphin, and you have to do "something" with it. *There is a new character in one of the revealed screenshots named "Bulb-Head", which consists of a big cylindrical metal structure with angry-looking yellow eyes, thick metal eyebrows and three rows of light bulbs attached to its upper side. *A different screenshot revealed by Splapp features two confused-looking birds (a crow and an eagle) looking at a long papyrus with the word "Birdsearch" written on it. *One of his artworks features a side close-up of the horned animal's skull that is attached to the in-game meter; it's colored purple with some darker curve lines painted on it, and its horns are also purple, but with thin blue stripes. It has red eyes with white pupils, and its wearing messy blue eyeliner. The entirety of the animal's denture can be seen, including its fore teeth, which are outlined by pink lipstick. The picture is accompanied by the words "Night Mare", alluding to the word "nightmare", but also referring to mares (fully-grown female horses). *He stated that "there's an idea" responding to someone who anonymously asked him if there were going to be manly Pokémon (which he has done several times in the past). *A picture Splapp shared exclusively on his Twitter account displays a crowd of round, purple two-eyed creatures with mouths, one of which is prominently featured at the very center. On top of it, a top hat seems lifted from its head and underneath it there's what appears to be a small bird made out of mucus, with big yellow eyes and two horns on its head. *Another picture containing the Dream Journal entry of Dream #13 ("Bomb Disposal Crab") seems to involve a crab trying to deactivate a bomb by picking between two differently colored cables, a blue one and a red one, and cutting it. Miscellaneous *Splapp got the idea for the game's name from the song "The Impossible Dream" from the musical "Man of La Mancha". * In response to another user's suggestion for an Organ Story-inspired dream, Splapp answered he already had one planned. Video footage info *A video published by Splapp through Tumblr on Valentine's Day 2015 contained gameplay footage related to some of the revealed pictures, though it revealed plenty of details itself, as stated below: **The player will have to consecutively play through the dreams within the time limit, the number of which wasn't displayed in the red clock unlike one of the revealed screenshots, though the footage did show the rope surrounding the screen gradually burning off as time goes on. **The thumb-up hand that indicates correctly completing a dream will have different accompanying messages besides the already known "LOL, OK"; the ones displayed between the tasks in the video said "YEEEEAH!", "NICE ONE!" and "NICE!". **Successfully completing a task will increase the counter on the top left hand corner by a unit. **The dream featuring Violence the Strawberry has him repeatedly punch a banana with a face hanging from a rope like a punching bag, merely by clicking on the screen. **The dream featuring the concerned dolphin only requires you to move your mouse around to pet him until he gleefully bleats away from the screen and back into the sea. *A different video posted on his blog on February 22nd, 2015, consists of a close-up of the meter located on the top left corner of the screen. The meter is filled pretty much entirely in red, trembling with a semi-transparent red glow surrounding the whole thing; the mare skull attached to it seems to be shaking along with it, her visible eye glowing furiously and her nostril holes apparently letting off some stench. **In addition, the barely visible Dream featured in this video seems to be inspired by social network Facebook, with a blue horizontal bar at the very top of the screen containing the search bar, as well as a status post below allegedly written by a crab named Tony Wilson (who originated on Splapp's most recent comic series, "Sea Bastard" ). Said status is known to begin with "Totally addicted to pork-"; nothing else is known about this particular Dream. Screenshots Dolphin.png Bugger.png LOL-OK.png Bulb-head.png tumblr_n2rd8vkVJF1rp2adqo1_1280.png VIOLENCE.png DolphinNightmare.png TIDream-Journal01.png TIDream-Journal02.png TID-Dream13Info.png TID-WhatIsThisIDontEven.png Category:Games